Queen Steph
Steph is a main character on The Family. She is portrayed by Steph. Biography Pilot Steph has the first line in the series, and starts off the episode looking for her daughter. Micayla asks her if she knows where Bela is, but Steph obvi doesn't. She later runs into Wubbzy, who reveals he is now Linda Clark, and will destroy ISIS. Steph recruits Mandy on the search for Bela. Later on, she and Mandy run into XxSolarEclipsexX, who is later kicked. Soon after finding Criminal and Claire, she finally reunites with Bela, and starts the family dinner. The Dinner Steph invites the guests inside for dinner, and asks Jessica where the dinner is. She says to ask Lenti, but because of her accent, Steph mistakes her for saying "can I borrow your lenses". She continues greeting guests. Steph is then seen mistaking Jessica's english again, and replies to Claire's comment of why is Micayla here, that she doesn't know. Steph then calms everyone down by announcing game night. Game Night Steph becomes angry when Wubbzy suggests playing "Find Out The ISIS Member". After things get a little out of hand when Mandy reveals she's pregnant with Wubbzy's baby, Steph fires a shot at the ceiling with the gun and demands everybody to shut up. She shoots Jessica after she provokes her, and threats everybody to respect Game Night. She shoots the ceiling again, causing Mandy, Bela, her and Dodo to shoot themselves. Everyone survives except Dodo, which Steph doesn't really care as she suggests to play Simon Says. She reveals to Tom that her killing a cat at a family occasion has happened many times before. She shoots the ceiling many times when Claire says that Simon Says to give her another drink, because Claire isn't Simon Says, but she calms down when she realizes she's drunk. She says that Simon Says to add 12 + 9. Lenti wins when he says 129, making Mandy say "WTF" for the 5th time. Knife to Meat You Steph first appears by announcing Ricky's arrival, and then questions what exactly Bela is doing. She claims she has to get used this crazy family. Steph is then preparing the Sunday Roast when Ulises comes through the door. Steph suggests playing charades, which results in Micayla's suicide. Criminal wakes Steph up after finding Ricardo's dead body, which results in her freaking out. She tries to calm Tom down, but fails. Hello From The Other Line Steph opens the episode by receiving a call. She thinks the person talking to her is Adele, who she seemingly doesn't like, and the person tries to convince her they're not Adele and realizes Steph is Bela's mother. Steph then gets a call from Bela. She argues with her after Bela says she old and annoying. I'm Back Bitches When the doorbell rings, Steph goes to answer it, only to see that Ricky is still alive. She later scolds Criminal on buying dogs. When she is eating, she starts coughing up blood, but claims it was just a joke. She says Tom is a cunt. She later watches Nano, Kyle, and Ulises die. De Liva Festivale Steph doesn't answer Bela when she asks why she is Satan. When Bela then asks if she can throw a sugar party, Steph says yes, as she loves them. She tells her to go to Lenti and Jessica so they can make the preparations. Steph ignores Bela once again and asks everyone what they're going to wear, stating that she wants to wear popcorn, but has to wear gummy bears instead. She argues with Criminal on what party games to play, but then they find Ricky's body. Shining Like a Star Steph is disgusted by Ricky's dead body, and decides to hide it with the help of Many. They are found by Claire, Criminal, and Tom. Steph remarks that she hates "Barbie Girl". When Claire think that Steph and Mandy killed Ricky, she decides to tell her what really happened to Ken, her father. It is revealed that Claire killed him because he was cheating on her with a girl named Barbie. The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas TBA Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree TBA A Killer Among Us TBA Minor Characters Related To Steph * Ken. Ken is Steph's father who cheated on Claire and was killed by her. Steph and Ken seem to love each other very much, as shown in a flashback where Ken remarks that he loves her, and Steph is angry that he is gone. * Rose. Rose is Steph's childhood best friend, who supposedly has a crush on her. She is the daughter of Barbie, Ken's lover, and planned to kill Steph but warmed up to her. Ken.jpg Bailee-madison-the-fosters.jpg Trivia * Steph is the first character seen in The Family. * In Pilot and The Dinner, she has the opening and closing line. * She accidentally shot a cat at a family occasion and went on to play Simon Says 4 times: her sweet 16, her wedding, Bela's baptism and The Family's Game Night. * It is revealed Steph's husband and Bela's father is Lucifer in Who Killed Ricardo Dylan. * Steph is the only main character who is apart of The Family that has not killed anyone. Category:The Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters